DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the Investigator's Abstract and Modified to Accurately Reflect the Content of the Application). The investigator and his team have been involved for some years, with funding from NIH, USAID, the World Bank, and foundation sources, in the conduct and management of data from the China Health and Nutrition Survey (CHNS) and the Russian Longitudinal Monitoring Survey (RLMS). These are multipurpose, longitudinal panel surveys that track a variety of data meant to enable the analysis of the impacts of economic and social changes on health, nutrition, and demographic as well as household economic behavior. This continuation application is to a) collect and disseminate a fifth wave of data for China; b) process three additional waves of data for Russia (USAID is funding the collection of core data in the RLMS); c) construct core socioeconomic, health and nutrition variables for both datasets; d) clean identification information to facilitate linkage of the waves of each survey; e) disseminate both data sets; and f) conduct a formal review of loss-to-follow-up in both surveys. The final result will be datasets covering an eleven-year period from 1989-2000 in China and an eight-year period (1992-2000) in Russia. The data are in five rounds in the China survey and are planned for 12 rounds in Russia. The Russian survey is a national probability survey; the Chinese sample is designed to be representative of selected provinces. Sample sizes include 11,000-13,000 individuals in each survey; both surveys are designed to collect data at the individual, household, and community levels. Both surveys ask about employment and income received by working-age household members; time use; diet and nutritional status; health status and use of health services; marriages and pregnancies experienced by reproductive-age women; household size and composition; living arrangements; care of children and elders; and housing conditions. They include data collection at the community level through a monitoring of prices, a wide range of services, and infrastructure.